Hello
by astridelta
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet again on the battlefield...what lies in store for them? SASUNARU rated T for slight gore.


Hello

Sasuke stood on the side of the Valley of the End, watching Naruto Uzumaki , who was stiffly awaiting him one the other end.

-Playground school bell rings, again...-

Naruto opened his arms, inviting Sasuke to come to him. Sasuke welcomed the opportunity, leaping forward with his sword extending to Naruto's chest.

-Rain clouds come to play, again...-

Ominous clouds started to gather, Sasuke noted, as the last few feet between him and Naruto were crossed, and then sparks flew as weapons clashed. Naruto's kunai deflected Sasuke's sword. Sasuke glared at his rival, his best friend.

-Has no-one told you she's not breathing?-

A bloody tear leaked out of Sasuke's left eye as the black flames of Amateratsu flared in his mouth. Thoughts of his family raced in the raven's mind as the undying flames were launched at Naruto, and in a poof of air the clone disappeared.

-Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to...-

Naruto leaped up from his hiding place, Sage mode allowing him to leap higher than Sasuke thought possible. 'How you have improved...Naruto.' The raven dodged the rasen shruiken that was thrown at him, then launched a kunai of his own at the blonde.

-Hello...-

Naruto could feel Kurama's worry stir deep within him, could feel the demon fox's need to defend his kit. However, he ignored the despair and created a rasengan, pushing himself forward to Sasuke, who in turn launched himself at the blonde, sword crackling with the blue light of lightning.

-If I smile and don't, believe...-

Naruto smiled sadly as their two attacks collided, the two bouncing apart and back together in a fiery, crackly dance of deadly proportions. Sasuke, with his Mangeykou Sharingan glowing red in his coal black eyes, became cloaked in the purple hue of Susano'o, the skeletal figure enveloping his form.

-Soon I know I'll wake from this dream...-

Naruto also changed form, beginning to glow gold, a golden, ripped cloak appearing on his back. Sasuke watched as the thin whiskers on Naruto's cheeks thickened into thick black lines, his eyes dripping red and slitted pupils appearing.

-Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken...-

A lone howl resonated in the distance as Naruto walked slowly to where Sasuke stood, who was watching the blonde warily. Then, without warning, a chidori formed on Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked down in shock as Naruto stopped right in front of him.

-Hello, I am the lie, living for you so you can hide...-

Sasuke stared at Naruto as the blonde tilted his head, appraising the raven before him. "Why don't you kill me?" A simple question. Sasuke shook his head. "I can't..." "Then let me do it for you." Naruto held Sasuke's hand delicately, like a flower, the chidori crackling blue and bright. The blonde held Sasuke's hand towards his chest, then embraced the raven. His hand pierced Naruto's heart, and a trail of blood trickled from Naruto's mouth.

-Don't cry...-

Sasuke, shocked, stared at Naruto, whose eyes were half lidded and closing. "Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Naruto's, gently wiping away the blood that flowed there. Naruto's eyes flickered open as Sasuke whispered something that sent a warm wave through his dying body. "I love you...!"

-Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping...-

Naruto collapsed, the blood flowing from his chest onto Sasuke's arm. Sasuke cradled Naruto gently, kneeling over the blonde, who's golden aura disappeared, leaving him in a bloody orange jacket and dirt covered face. Sasuke kissed Naruto again, and this time Naruto kissed him back, a tear leaking out of both of their eyes.

-Hello, I am still here...-

Sasuke didn't notice as Naruto reached up and behind his back, pulling his sword from its sheath and aiming it at his back. Sasuke felt a twinge as the tip of the sword entered his body, breaking the kiss to look at Naruto in shock. The blonde looked back sadly as the sword pushed through Sasuke's chest, piercing his body. "I can't let you suffer alone." To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto kept pushing the sword through until it pierced his own chest, adding to the blood flow already pouring. "Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, then leaned up and kissed Sasuke again, both their visions dimming. "We'll die together." Sasuke looked down at this best friend, his rival, the love of his life, as his eyes closed, forever.

-All that's left of yesterday...


End file.
